Disaster recovery systems typically backup computer files to protect against data loss. In a typical disaster recovery system, files are periodically copied to a tape or other backup system. This typically occurs during a set time period, such as during off times at night or on weekends. When a computer system fails, the disaster recovery system may use the latest backup to restore the computer system. This typically involves copying the files from the backup system back to the computer system.
A problem with conventional disaster recovery systems is that they may only restore a computer system to the state that existed at the time of the last backup. Any changes to the files that occurred after the last backup are typically lost.